7daystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting
The only way to survive in 7 Days to Die, or virtually any survival game is through crafting. It is how players will provide themselves will tools, shelter, armor, medicine, and nourishment. Initial Gathering When first starting a new game, players will be introduced to the Crafting System through a series of "Survival Quests" that will have players building basic items such as tools, plant fiber armor, a Campfire, and a Bedroll. Materials required for these early items can be gathered without the use of tools but gathering with tools is always faster and may produce better results. To gather without tools, line up the reticle that is located in the center of the screen with the plant or item to be harvested and press the primary action button (default is left click). The player will damage (basically punch) the item to collect from it. Players will be able to see the damage represented by a number with a remainder of durability. This gives the player an idea of how much effort it will take to finish gathering. Gathering without tools should only be used when gathering Plant Fibers, Wood, and Small Stones. Pro Tip 1: If you are playing with friends, decide who will work on Tools , who will concentrate on Weapons, maybe someone else for Clothing, etc. This way players can make better quality items faster and for each other rather than everyone trying to level everything at the same time. Pro Tip 2: Gathering for Crafting levels your actual character level a lot faster than running around looting, although looting does increase your Scavenging (Skill). Find a mine and dig for a while. or go on a tree-chopping binge. Before you know it, you will have increased a level or two. Putting points into specific Skills such as Mining Tools (Skill), Miner 69'r, and Construction Tools (Skill) helps with gathering faster which turns into leveling faster. Adding points to Sexual Tyrannosaurus reduces overall Stamina use, including during gathering (mining can be very tiring). Pro Tip 3: While looting, scrap items you don't want. Multiple things can be scrapped in 7 Days to Die including Candy Tin Can, Brass Doorknobs, and Faucets. Brass is required for making bullets. Don't pass up scrapping brass items or melting them down in the Forge. Use a Wrench if you have one to break down beds. On top of cloth materials, they may provide Springs, used for crafting other items. To scrap an item, click on the item in your inventory. If it can be scrapped, you should see the option in the window that above. Doing this while looting helps reduce the amount of space used in the inventory. Scrapping an item will break it down into a base material that is used in crafting. Pro Tip 4: The only gun that can be crafted is the Blunderbuss (as of Alpha 14.7). All other guns must be assembled from individual pieces and the player is required to have learned the appropriate schematic. Since most guns cannot be crafted, this tip may seem irrelevant to crafting but it's still important because new players may not realize that a low-level quality gun, may contain one or more high-level parts. Granted, those parts may need repairing to use, but it's the only way to 'create' a higher level gun. If you have the ability to take a gun apart, don't throw any looted ones away before doing so. Disassemble (use the Assemble option) them first. Weapons can also be forged into scrap materials that can be used for crafting other items. How to Craft To craft an item, open the inventory by pressing Tab on the keyboard. From the Character window, players can also access it by left clicking on the icon at the top of the Character UI that looks like a hammer. Using the left side window, select the item to craft. In the right side upper window, players will see the materials needed to craft the item and whether or not they have enough. If they don't have the items in their inventory, the word CRAFT will be grayed out. Players can decide how many items to craft by using the right and left arrows or by changing the number directly. The amount of time it takes to finish all items is displayed directly above. Crafting_with_the_Forge_in_7_Days_to_Die Crafting_Window_Demo_7_Days_to_Die Players will need to have enough room in their inventory to collect the crafted items, or crafting will stop when the inventory is full. Once room is made in the inventory, crafting will automatically resume unless canceled by the player. Players can continue to play the game while crafting. It does not require their character to stand in one place. Players can cancel crafting an item at any time by selecting an item in the crafting queue in one of the four boxes in the lower left side of the Crafting interface. Hovering over the box will cause it to display a large red "X". Clicking on the "X" will cancel the crafting of that item. Some crafted items can be salvaged. This may come in handing for players creating multiple items of one type to level their crafting skills. Salvaging and crafting can be done simultaneously but they use the same four box space in the Crafting UI. This means if all four boxes are used for Crafting items, then players cannot salvage until at least one of those boxes is available. There are nine crafting types listed in the Crafting UI. They are: *Ammo/Weapons - Melee and ranged weapons such as guns, knives, clubs. Ammo includes rounds, shot, and arrows. *Basics - Tools and items players will need first, all in one convenient menu *Building - Items needed to build a base or reconstruct damaged ones. *Clothing - Items worn by the character to protect them from heat, cold, rain and reduce injury from enemy attacks. *Food/Cooking - Create consumable items. *Decor/Miscellaneous - Signs, furniture, torches, sandbags, refrigerators, cabinets, etc. *Medicine - Medicine is used for healing. Splints, bandages, first aid kit. *Resources - Crafted materials (cannot be gathered or harvested but are required for other items) *Tools/Traps - Tools used for gathering and "unlocking" doors, cabinets, etc. Traps are used to confine, damage and/or slow enemies. How to Level Crafting Nearly every item has an associated crafting group. For exampled, Stone Axe's crafting group is Tool Smithing (Skill). Previous, players would craft a low level item multiple times to quickly level up a crafting group. Currently, crafting groups are skills that require Skill Points to level up. Repeatedly crafting the same low level item no longer increases the level of a crafting group. Each crafting group has max of 10 levels and players should consider placing a point or two in several of the crafting groups. The increased quality and reduced repair quality loss enable the player to gather for longer periods of time. Quality and Durability of Crafted Items Quality of an item starts at 1 and maxes out at 600. The better the quality, the more it can be used or the more damage it can take before braking. There are several levels indicated by color and number. The color is represented by a bar under the item in the player's inventory or Toolbelt. *1-99 - Tan *100 - 199 - Orange *200 - 299 - Yellow *300 - 399 - Green *400 - 499 - Blue *500 - 600 - Purple As an item loses durability or use, the colored bar will diminish from the right to the left. Once this bar is gone, the item is broken and will need to be repaired or otherwise replaced (not all items can be repaired, see Bone Shiv). Many items are repaired using the same materials used in their construction. Other more complex items may need a Repair Kit. Once the player has access to a Workbench, duplicate items can be combined into a single item with higher quality. Crafting Equipment and Schematics While the first items the player crafts can be made directly from the crafting window, Many more items can only be crafted at a specific workstation and may require the workstation to be equipped with specific implements. In addition to requiring a workstation, certain items require the player to find and read a book or schematic. For example, before a player can craft Cement, they must build a Cement Mixer but before they can do that, 10 points into the Concrete Mixing skill. This will teach the player the ability to make a Cement Mixer as well as Cement and Concrete Mix. Once the Cement Mixer is created and placed, players can view the recipes available by targeting it with the reticle in the center of their field of view and pressing the "use" key (default 'e') when prompted. This is also the case with the Forge, Campfire, Workbench, and Chemistry Station. Each has their own inventory slots and recipes. Crafting Related Skills Crafting Guns Players will need to find Schematics to learn how to craft specific weapons including Rockets and Hunting Knives even if they have put points into a related skill. Schematics can be looted from nearly any storage container, cabinet, trash can or garbage pile, but the best place to look for them is in bookcases and file cabinets. They can also be looted from Supply Crates . The only gun in the game that can be crafted is the Blunderbuss. All other guns must be assembled from parts acquired through looting or disassembling and will require the player to have learned the appropriate schematic to do so. Gun Assembly For specific weapon assembly, check the article for that specific . Most guns require 3 - 4 base parts and the schematic for that specific gun type. Players only need to learn the schematic once. For example, creating a Sniper Rifle requires having learned the Sniper Rifle Schematic, then assembling these items: *Sniper Rifle Barrel *Sniper Rifle Parts *Sniper Rifle Receiver *Sniper Rifle Stock Once a player has all the items, they can click on one of them in their inventory and choose Assemble from the window above. This will assemble the weapon. A Flashlight is good to have on a weapon but is not required to assemble it. Players can always add one later. Weapon Tools Clothing Furniture Category:Content Category:Crafting Category:Skills